endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Capture The Flag
' }} Capture The Flag is a live challenge that originated in Endure: Solomon Islands. Rules This is, of course, based off the childhood game. The concept is simple, you must capture the other tribe's flag by landing on their flag spot and bringing it back to your team's base. All of you are on platforms. The tribe that gets the other tribes flag, and brings it back safely, wins immunity. Simple! One at a time, you'll move around the golden platforms. You may move either one or two spaces at a time, your choice. However, your moves will only be across bridges connected to the platform you are on at the time. You may move forward, backwards, sideways, wherever you wish; however, you may not move through any other player at any point. You can only move through open spaces. All of the challenge itself will be done in the thread. Every round someone on your tribe MUST move. You may not choose to stand still. If you do not make a move on your turn, you will be penalized on your next turn; your tribe will only be able to move one spot instead of two. The only spot you MAY NOT travel on is your opponent's base (the middle triangle on either side). Both of these spots for either tribe are spawn spots, and therefore may not be touched by the enemy tribe. Further - you only have TEN minutes to make your move, once the ten minutes is up, it turns to the other tribe again. Please don't purposefully stall the challenge if you know your move - it will make tonight needlessly long. Try your best to make this as quick as possible. How do you get out? If you land on a platform with a member of the opposite tribe, that person is OUT and eliminated from the challenge altogether. You cannot share a platform with someone from your own tribe. If a member of the opposite tribe is a single space from you, you cannot move two spaces through them, only land on their platform, and knock them out. On each of your flashboards, if you scroll down, there is an outbox, you may drag every out the player here. How do you win? There are two ways! 1. Your primary objective is to capture either of the enemies flag. By moving into enemy territory and standing on their flag spot, you hold their flag. Once you grab their flag, you need to attempt to bring it back to the middle most triangle (your base) on your side of the map. As you move back, you must move the image of the flag with your picture. But be careful, enemy players can still knock you off your platform. If they do that, their flag automatically returns back to its rightful spot. If you hold the enemy flag, you may PASS it to a nearby tribemate. This tribemate must be either one or two spots away from you, no more. That means either directly next to you, or one space separating the two of you. Passing the flag will count as your move. To pass, you must simply state who you are passing to, and update the image with the flag icon now next to that player. That player now has the flag, and may continue to attempt to bring it back to your base. 2. The other way to win is by eliminating every member of the opposite tribe by knocking them into the water. A slight twist to this: At any point throughout the challenge, you may bring an eliminated player from your tribe back into the game. This can happen at any point, should you touch either one of the opponent's flags. At this point, any player of your choice may return to the board on the base (middle triangle) position. This can be done any amount of times, however, it can only happen when you first make contact with the opposing flag, when you pick it up, on their flag space. Passing the flag will not count. Beware, an eliminated member of the opposite tribe may pop back into it at any moment. Note: You can only move yourself, no moving teammates. They have to be the one to post the updated picture if they want to move. You MUST post the updated image correctly if you want to move. You cannot simply write your movement. If you can't make the image, have a tribemate help! You cannot pick up and move your own flag. Once again, the first tribe to capture a flag and bring it back, or knock all their opponents into the water wins Immunity. History Trivia *Sean, Sarena, and Chris are the only people to participate in this challenge twice. **They also won this challenge both times. Category:Challenge Category:Live Challenge Category:Solomon Islands Category:Okanagan Category:Solomon Islands Challenge Category:Okanagan Challenge